ECLI
by Ethos The ET
Summary: After an unpleasant arrival on Remnant and a timely rescue. Ethos decides to travel around to learn as much as possible about his new home. Knowing the Role of a fighter as the only path for him, he enrolls in Beacon Academy alongside many an aspiring hunter... including some familiar faces. AU with OC(s). This fic will follow Ethos and his new friends through the events of RWBY.


_**Hello! Glad you're here! Welcome to my first fanfic!**_

_**Before you begin reading though, I recommend reading my profile description to get a better idea of who Ethos is, if you haven't already. It's so I won't have to repeat it later down the road. If you have, good job! Cause if you don't, you're likely going to be confused.**_

_**Oh, in case you accidentally glanced down at the story, I'm starting with a fourth wall break. Yes, In this story, there will be fourth wall breaks (you're welcome). There will also be sound effects. There will be references. There will be bad puns (I look forward to your unheard groans). Maybe some music lyrics? And there will be sailing ships, as well as sinking ones. With all that said, read at your own discretion.**_

_**Otherwise, enjoy!**_

_**P.S. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth, not me.**_

_Hi there! I'm Ethos. Yes, I'm talking to you reader person. What? I need someone to talk to, so I don't die of boredom. It's not like I have much else to do at the moment. Flying through a seemingly infinite void tends to get pretty dull._

_Why am I here? Well, you see, I can make portals to anywhere... sort of. There's 'technically' a set distance I can travel with a single portal, but that distance is so far that it doesn't really make a difference._

_Except in this case._

_I don't know the 'exact' distance but let's just say I can reach the other side of a universe in just a few portal jumps. But the distance between universes is a LOT longer. I'm currently propelling myself forward between universes. 'It doesn't work like that' you might be thinking. Yeah? Well, have you tried exiting your universe by flying? No? Didn't think so. Although, the only reason I have to travel this way is because I can't go directly to a universe unless I've actually been there. It's like a fast travel feature in certain video games. You have to get there on foot first, or in my case, massive portal jumps mixed with high-speed flying... I just realized I'm explaining 'how' I'm here and not 'why'._

_To put it simply, I'm traveling to another universe in search of adventure. To have fun, make new friends, learn their stories, and to continue my own. I don't pick a universe in particular to go to though. It's more like I just choose a random direction and go. And yes, that does land me in some unpleasant places, but things usually turn out alright._

_'Exit portal incoming, slowing approach.'_

_Finally! That took long enough. Oh! I almost forgot. Meet W.I.S.P. He micromanages a lot of the smaller things I do with my portals so I can focus on other things. W.I.S.P. stands for Invisible Sentient Portal. Where's the W? Yeah... that one is still pending._

_'I still think Wonderful or Wondrous would be appropriate.'_

_Yeah, except when It's not. I'm still upset with you ya know._

_'I've already stated multiple times that letting you use that level of speed is outside the regulations that you've tasked me with upholding.'_

_Oh, come on! Barry was being way too cocky! I needed to teach him a lesson!_

_'That is no excuse. Distance to exit portal closing.'_

_Sometimes I wonder if I should replace you with someone less rude... Anyway, It's been nice talking to you reader person, even though it's been an entirely one-sided conversation. But I'll be on another adventure in a few moments, so we won't be talking nearly as much. See you la-_

_...Huh, that's strange... Oh right, you can't see what I'm looking at. The exit portal shows what's on the other side. It's so I can see where I'll be landing and plan accordingly. Well, It's supposed to, but all I see on the other side is white. Wisp, what's going on? Why is it just white?_

_Wisp, analysis!_

_Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment!? What? Is it because of what I said about replacing you? I'm not gonna replace you Wisp. You know that right? Wisp?_

_Fine! Be like that! I'll figure it out myself! I'm getting pretty close any-Wait… Is that sn-_

***FWOOF***

"COOOOOOLLLLD!"

On the island of patch, a woman stands on a cliff gazing out over the forest that covers much of the island. Night has fallen on the wood. The leafless trees seem almost black, heavily contrasting the white snow.

She often comes here to think. Usually, she would use the large stone positioned mere feet from the cliff's edge as a seat. However, due to the freezing temperatures, she decided to stand. She was preparing herself to face the small horde of beowolves that she knew lurked below. They were too near to her secluded home. The home where she, and her family, resides.

A smile spreads across her lips at the thought. _My family._

She then spies something in the distance. Something just impacted the ground, sending up a plume of snow.

_What was that?_

Before she can think on it, several howls echo across the forest.

_It looks like tonight's prey has found some prey of their own._

The woman backs up several feet before launching herself off the edge of the cliff, determined to find the source of the beowolves sudden activity…

Ethos quickly sits up from his shapely hole in the snow and rubs his arms to warm himself. _So cold!_

He looks around at the snow-clad forest around him and sighs. _It just HAD to be winter! You could've said something Wisp!_

_Are you still giving me the silent treatment!? You're lucky I didn't do a swan dive into a volcano again!_

_…or land in a harpy nest… right on their eggs…_

Ethos shudders at the thought. _Now THAT was NOT FUN! Ugh, well I can call on Arcaos to warm me up. He'll be happy to see me, and I can give him a treat before sending him back… once I get some treats to give him of course._

Ethos stands up, closes his eyes, and holds out his hand to create a portal.

…Nothing happens…

Ethos opens his eyes to find nothing. No portal. _Um_… He tries to summon a portal again… still nothing. He tries again and again, and still no portal appears.

"WHY AREN'T MY PORTALS SHOWING UP! WHY CAN'T I SUMMON MY FIRE BREATHING TIGER PUPPY!"

Then his eyes widen, his breathing growing heavy. _Wait… first Wisp goes silent, and now I can't make portals… "no… nononono this can't be happening!"_

He takes a deep breath. "Calm down. You knew this might happen. You knew that, for one reason or another, you'd lose your powers eventually. First I need to find some sort of civilization. From there I'll try and figure out what kind of world I ended up in. Then I'll-"

His planning is suddenly cut short by a ferocious growl.

Ethos looks up to see several large black wolf-like creatures prowling through the trees toward him. Upon closer inspection, they each appear to have several bony plates on various parts of their bodies accompanied by an appropriate skull mask with glowing red markings and matching eyes.

_Demonic werewolves? Great, just what I needed right now…_

The 'werewolf' upfront growls at Ethos. "Any chance I can convince you, fellas, not to eat me?" The werewolf growls once more before rearing back in a howl, the others doing the same.

"Guess not. Running time!" Ethos flips around and takes off running as the wolves give chase. Another wolf lunges at him from the left. He tries to dodge but trips over himself. The monster slashes his left arm, knocking him to the ground. Ethos quickly gets to his feet and continues running, clutching his now wounded and bleeding arm.

Ethos sees several bodies as he passes them by, some older than others. He snatches up a sword that was stuck into the ground. _Well, that's… convenient._

Another wolf lunges at him. He ducks and makes an arching slash upward, cutting open its throat as it sails past.

He turns around to see his kill turn to black smoke and vanish. _Huh, since when did werewolves do that?_ Another howl reminds him of the rest of his pursuers. _Right_. He starts running again.

Ethos emerges from the forest and into a clearing. He gets halfway across the clearing before stopping to face his pursuers. "Let's see what I'm up against…" he murmurs to himself.

Several dozen of them stand before him, more coming out of the forest beyond. _Well, that's not good. Without my powers or even my equipment, I probably won't come out of this alive… probably…_

He notices that something feels off. Ethos looks down and groans. "Ah hell."

He finds that his body is that of a small child. _No wonder my movements felt strange. I must've changed upon arrival. Wait, if I'm a kid, then how am I holding a swor-_

Ethos looks at the weapon in his hands only to realize it isn't a sword, but a large knife. He shrugs and mumbles. "Good enough I guess…"

Looking up at his opponents, he has another revelation. _These aren't even werewolves. They're too slow, too stupid, and WAY too easy to kill... well, when compared to actual werewolves. Regardless I won't last long, especially with this body. I'm lucky I survived long enough to get a weapon. Then again, I was a kid when I trained with Yoda so I should be able to take out at least a few..._

The wolf-like creatures howl once more.

_It's all or nothing…_

The front row then rushes Ethos.

"And I always choose all!"

Ethos then charges to meet his opponents head-on…

"what in the world..."

The hooded figure was standing in awe of the sight before her.

She had arrived at the edge of a clearing just in time to See a small child charge a large pack of beowolves with nothing but a simple knife.

It was what was happening now, however, that truly shocked her…

The young boy was jumping from Beowolf to Beowolf, killing each with one quick strike before moving to the next.

But despite his apparent skill, there were just too many.

A Beowolf snatches the kid right out of the air with its teeth before tossing him into the crowd, it's comrades moving in for the kill.

"Oh no you don't," she says.

The woman leaps into the clearing, grabbing the attention of every Beowolf present. She slowly walks forward, the Grimm backing away in fear. "Smart. Although, it'd be smarter if you just ran away."

She stops, as do the Grimm. Then her eyes begin to glow…

_So... that's it huh. That bugger nabbed me right of the air… guess they're smarter than I gave them credit for… that or he just got lucky… still... I thought I could at least get another dozen or so..._

Ethos lies on the ground, consciousness fading as he bleeds out._ I wonder if wisp will be able to come get me even though I'm not connected to him anymore… is he even still alive without my powers?_

At the edges of his blurred vision, the shadowy beasts close in on him as he looks up at the shattered moo-

_Wait. Why is the moon broken? Was it like this the whole time? I know I was busy running and fighting, but you'd think I would've picked up on that. And these creatures, what are they? And why did my powers disappear? I suppose I'll never have those questions answered… it wouldn't be the first time…_

At that moment, a white light envelops his vision._ I guess that's it. Good night then world... I'd say I'll miss you, but I've only been here like ten minutes..._ but then, the light retreats to reveal the broken moon and stars once more. The shadows at the edges of his vision have vanished as well. _Wait, I thought I was dying. What just happened?_

His head is then lifted and laid back down again. _Did someone just lay my head on a pillow? The least they could do is get me a blanket or something, I'm freez-_

A face then comes into view, interrupting his thoughts. A woman, with red-tipped black hair, the reflection of the shattered moon in her eyes.

Only… she was looking down at him. Her eyes weren't reflecting the silver moon. Her eyes are silver. Pure, silver eyes.

_Wow… I'd say she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen… if I wasn't sure I was delirious… and a kid…_

As his vision and consciousness fade, his last thought is; _Wait, is my head laying on her lap?_

The woman fishes her scroll out of her pocket and places a call. It rings for a few seconds before being answered.

_"Hey, what's up hun?"_

"Tai, I need you to grab some medical supplies and get over here now!"

_"What? Why, are you hurt?"_

"No, but there's a kid here, and there's a lot of blood!"

_"What's a kid doing in the middle of the forest?"_

"We'll figure that out later just get out here!"

_"Alright. Don't hang up. I'll be right back."_

_Who is this kid? He was fighting like a pro huntsman! But even more than that…_

_"Alright, I'm back. How's he doing?"_

"Still bleeding."

_"I'm getting in the car now, where are you?"_

"In a clearing a short distance from the cliff."

_"On my way."_

A few moments pass before Tai asks _"So, what exactly happened?"_

"You know that Beowolf pack that's been terrorizing the locals that I came out here to get rid of?"

_"Yeah."_

"Well, it turns out they were planning on making this kid their next meal… but they got a little more than they bargained for…"

_"Let me guess, you did the thing?"_

"If you're talking about my eyes, then yes, I did 'the thing'. But that's not what I'm talking about…"

_"Then what are you talking about?"_

"The kid was fighting back! And he was good."

_"How good we talkin?"_

"He must've killed a few dozen before they got him, and he's just a kid! If he were my age he'd likely be ten times better than me!"

A few moments pass with no response.

"Tai?"

_"I think you've been spending too much time with Peter…"_

"Trust me, not even he can make this up. Plus there's more…"

_"What do you mean?"_

"He's like me, Tai. His eyes, they're silver."

_"… seriously?"_

"Yeah…"

The boy groans. "Tai, how close are you?"

_"Nearly there."_

"I'm not sure he'll last much longer."

_"Don't worry Summer. He'll make it. We'll make sure of it."_

"Thank you, Tai. Please hurry"

At that, she pulls the scroll down from her ear and hangs up. She puts the scroll away and, after a moment, decides to start petting his head of black hair, which seems to calm him down. Summer lightly smiles for a few seconds, remembering her two daughters back home. Then she takes on a more serious expression and whispers.

"Who are you?"

_**Well, that's chapter one. Hopefully it's well received. Although, even if it isn't, it can only get better right? I know it won't be as good as it could be, I've never really tried writing an actual story, so that's a given.**_

_**That being said this first chapter felt a bit short to me. I mean, it started and ended where I wanted it to, which is a pretty short span of time, but still, it's about 2500 words. 2800 with the authors note stuff. Is that long enough? I don't know. Oh well, I guess. If need be, I'll combine it with chapter two.**_

_**Speaking of which, next chapter, we'll be visiting the dwelling of dragons and roses. Hmmm, that sounds like a potential chapter title.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please do leave a review with constructive criticism and all that. And hopefully I see you next chapter!**_


End file.
